1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone and, in particular, to a handheld gesture recognition input system and its method for a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile phones integrate various multimedia modules and functions, different input technologies have been developed for enhancing the convenience of a user's manipulation. Among them keypad, touchscreen, and speech recognition based input technologies that are currently available.
A keypad input system is a well known solution, in which a plurality of keys is arranged on a keypad such that pressing a series of keys generates a mobile phone-recognizable instruction.
A touchscreen input system has been offered as an alternative manual input method and collects coordinates generated by touch events on a touchscreen, then recognizes an input signal by comparing the coordinates of the images on the screen.
A speech recognition input system is another alternative input system. The speech recognition input system analyzes a voice input and generates a mobile phone-recognizable instruction corresponding to the voice input through a microphone. Although the keypad, touchscreen, and speech recognition input systems are useful, they have implementation limits in mobile phones. That is, the keypad input system has a limit of securing enough space for arranging a plurality of keys, and also the touchscreen input system has a key event generation portion limited by the touchscreen. In the speech recognition system, recognition reliability is very dependent on the noise environment, and a high accuracy is required for matching input speech against a stored representation.
For these reasons, there is a need for developing a novel input technology for a space-limited mobile phone that is capable of facilitating information conveyance as well as mobile phone control.